Alice
by Luna's Insanity
Summary: Romano tells the reason reason about him and his brother. Hints of Spamano and ItalyxHRE. R&R Based off a song called 'Alice' by Hatsune Miku. Hence the name of the story.


**Hints of Spamano and ItalyxHRE**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Hetalia**

* * *

Alice

We are both Italy. I am the south and he is the north. I am older, he is younger, yet people believe we are the same age. Many people like him more and I have one that loves me. I wish we grew up together but we were separated for a long time. It felt like I was drowned out from the rest of the world. But they don't know the truth.

I was with my little brother for a while then I was with the one who loves me. But I threw them away from me. The one who loved me gave me piggyback rides when I was little and loved me. Now I try to shun him away, though. I want to forget about those days. What I want most is to help my brother. I keep this façade to protect him.

He grew up with what seemed like a loving family. And it was (even though they thought he was a girl). And in that family was someone he loved. I remember how scared he was of him at first but then he began to like him, a lot. He was so happy with him.

* * *

I decided to make coffee this afternoon, but instead of for myself I also made a cup for my brother. I walked over to his room. Putting both mugs on my left hand I opened the door. The room was dim but still able to see somewhat. I noticed he was sitting in the middle of the room painting. This was how most days were and I know he doesn't realize I'm here. It worries me when he's like this.

* * *

He was so happy with him. It made me feel happy when I saw him smile his true smile. Then the boy had to leave for war. It was heartbreaking for my brother. It was like one minute they were together and the next it was just my little brother. They promised each other they would meet again one day. I remember when my brother told me. They were so close, yet so far apart…

We then began to grow up. I remember his face he would make as if searching for the boy. When we looked around our teens we found out. I knew even before they told us, but I didn't want to break my brother's heart. The boy he loved so much was never coming back. It pained him so much.

Everyone believes he is such a happy and innocent person, but I know through that façade that he has, he is torn on the inside. I hear him cry some nights. I'm the only one he has to comfort him.

When we were young we played by a lake nearby and I noticed him reach to the waters. It was as if he were trying to grab someone's hand. He always had a smile on his face when he did that. I knew who that person was.

I have seen him in war. He hates it. It always reminds him of that boy. I have seen him on the ground knees pulled to chest, gun on his back, and holding his white flag. When he becomes like that I know he cries from the memories he has to bear. But in some cases I swear I have seen that boy in the distance, with a smile on his face reassuring my brother that he doesn't have to cry.

* * *

I walked up to my brother. He was about to start on his painting again when I put the mug in front of his face. I know he zones out when he paints so it took him a bit to realize what was in front of him. "Here," I said to him. He looked up at me then grabbed the cup. He smiled one of his true smiles that only I have seen. "Grazie fratello," he said back.

We drank the coffee together. He then looked back at the picture. I noticed the look he had. He smile but I could see some tears fall down. But they weren't tears of sadness, they were one of a happy memory. And the painting was one of a happy memory.

It showed of a little girl holding flowers to a boy. The boy's back was turned to us, but you could see the profile of his face. He was happy as well. They were both so happy.

I want my brother to be happy like that again one day. And when he finds that day, I will find mine. But for now, we show the world our disguise letting them believe who they think we are.

* * *

**I hoped you like it. I was crying when I saw the video and writing this. Please review, I would like to know what you thought.**

**Translation: Grazie Fratello- Thank you brother.**

**If you would like to see the video here's the link: /watch?v=ajUmOb7H0Xc&feature=related**


End file.
